It may be useful for electronic devices to store data in a non-volatile memory such that the data remains intact when power to the electronic device is turned off or otherwise lost. The non-volatile memory device for storing digital information in an array of non-volatile memory cells may be included in a Non-Volatile Dual In-line Memory Module (NVDIMM). Digital information stored in the non-volatile memory (for example, NAND/NOR flash memory) persists in the during power loss or system failures. After power to the electronic device is restored, the electronic device can access the stored digital data from the NVDIMM.
Logic executing in an electronic device can modify data stored in non-volatile memory. For example, logic executing on a processor of the electronic device may update a data element stored in non-volatile memory. In such an instance, the logic retrieves a copy of the data element stored in non-volatile memory and stores a copy of the data element in a volatile memory, e.g., cache memory. Some cache memories may be structured as “sectored” cache, in which multiple cache lines are grouped to form a “superline” which is identified by a single tag such that all the cache lines within that superline are identified by the single tag.
Logic executing on a processor may update data in the cache memory. Subsequent to completing any changes to the copy of the data element stored in cache memory, the logic may return, or write-back, the updated data element to non-volatile memory. Further, in some instances, e.g., prior to entry into a low-power state, logic may scrub (i.e., flush), the data stored in the cache memory to nonvolatile memory. Thus, techniques to manage sectored cache may find utility, e.g., in memory systems for electronic devices.